


Home Is In Your Arms

by wow_thats_gay



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, They are very gay and very cute and i love them, This is my dnd oc and a character my gm made, its not that great but i wrote it and maybe somebody will like it, wrote this after a particularly draining dnd session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_gay/pseuds/wow_thats_gay
Summary: so this is a little one shot fic i wrote that takes place during a time skip of a campaign i play in, characters i created were Justice, Atkar, and Robben. Lucia and Jestidian are inventions of my wonderful DM, and Crunch is another player in my campaign.(Jestidian makes a reference to an incident where Crunch fell in a freezing cold lake)Theres a lot of character backstory here and a whole lotta gay fluff.If you like DnD, Homosexuality, shameless fluff, mediocre writing, or some or all of the above, this is the fic for you!enjoy this self indulgent dumpster fire of a one shot i forced myself to finish writing
Relationships: Justice(OC)/Jestidian(OC)
Kudos: 1





	Home Is In Your Arms

Justice had come back from a hard day's work of heroics being exhausted. His most recent job had involved rescuing multiple people, one of which had left a very strong impression on him. Lucia, the young girl with raven hair and large brown eyes had asked him a question he was still thinking about, even after he gave his answer.

But how do you face the monsters if you're still afraid?

He was always afraid, but he fought anyway. His desire to save people outweighed his fear. At least most of the time.

When Justice was up against his father it was different. The same paralyzing fear took root in him as it had when he was a child. A raised hand or a bottle of mead with sharp broken edges that threatened to hit him. It was all the same, he stood still unable to move, he could only wince when whatever weapon of torture made contact with his young body.

His father's face on the mantis body felt less like looking at a memory and more like looking at a distorted reflection. Eyes burning red, face unshaven. Justice hated to admit he had grown into a man who looked more like his father than any other Tiefling he had ever seen.

His memories of his family had mostly faded. Justice could only picture his mother in vivid detail, Atkar, with her long black hair and piercing gold eyes. For the longest time Justice's definition of home had been her arms. Her kind arms that shielded him from his father's abuses. Without her Justice had figured he had to grow to be content with the fact that he would only know home in the distant echoes of his mind. But one night during a thunderstorm he found himself running to Robben in the night. And he realized that his mother's arms were not the only ones that knew kindness.

When he left the army, he left in search of a pair of arms he could call home, he never asked to find adventure as well. But his adventures had brought him to Jestidian, and that was payment enough for his heroic labors. However Justice had never planned on fighting his worst fear.

He felt the same paralyzing fear every time his father had struck him in that moment. The same fear he thought he left behind when he buried his parents. Now that fear danced around Justice every time he closed his eyes. And even in sleep his fear would give him no reprieve.

He looks into a mirror only to see red eyes and a scruffy beard, in place of his bare face and golden eyes. Justice touches his face and the mirror image doesn't do the same, it only lunges forward teeth bared. And all Justice can do is stand perfectly still.

When waking he tried his best to make sure Jestidian was not disturbed. It appeared so at first so Justice sat up letting out a long sigh. His hands gripped the blanket. Tears stinging his eyes as his nightmare played on loop. He reached for his left horn and chin, feeling the filed down nub and clean-shaven face. A reminder that he is different from his father.

The ugly strangled sound he makes catches him off guard and Justice covers his mouth a second too late. He hears the rustling of Jestidian stirring awake, and he tries to wipe away his tears before they're noticed.

“Justice, come back to sleep, you've had a long day.” said a groggy voice, laced with affection.

“In a minute, love” Said Justice. his voice betrayed him, his words came out rough and raspy.

He heard the rustle of bed sheets once more and felt a gentle hand grip his shoulder.

“Hey, talk to me, whats wrong?” Jestidian said as he reached gentle fingers under justices chin forcing them to meet eyes. Gentle blue green on liquid gold.

Justice look at Jestidian hard, his gaze frustrated and tentative. Jestidian slid his hand down Justices arm and took his hand lightly in his own. Justice pressed his lips to Jestidian's knuckles gently, as if touching Jestidian with too much force would make him crumble. Justice felt his gaze soften as he looked back up at Jestidian.

“It was just a dream, I'm fine now, really I am, go back to sleep dear. '' Justice spoke as calmly as he could and tried to give a soft smile, but the tear-stains on his cheeks kept getting worse.

Jestidian furrowed his brow,looking unconvinced

“Was it about him again?” his voice was almost a whisper, it held so much care and concern it was enough to make Justice tip over the edge.

He shut his eyes tight and gave up keeping it in, he let himself cry. Jestidian stood up and walked around the bed to where justice sat. Justice let himself be held, let his head bury itself in Jestidian's chest, let his hand grip at his lover's shirt. Jestidian in turn pressed Justice close while letting his other hand stroke his hair.

At night before sleep Justice always would untie his hair and let it fall to the small of his back. He looked softer without his braid, hair wavy and softer than silk. Jestidian pressed a light kiss into the hair at the top of justices head that was pin straight

“Its okay dear, he can't hurt you anymore. Im here, ill protect you” Jestidian whispered reassurances to Justice as his breathing slowed.

“But I'm supposed to be the one who protects you” Justices words were muffled into Jestidian's shirt but he heard them none the less.

Jestidian pulled away and brought his hand to rest on Justice's face, using his thumb to brush away the wetness on his cheek.

“Tell that to the vampire I decapitated when you were too busy saving Crunch’s cold metal ass to notice him.”

Justice gave jestidian a tearful laugh and a more than affectionate smile.

“And that whole day I was so concerned with keeping you out of trouble”

“It was cute, but I think you learned your lesson”

“Oh and what lesson would that be?”

“Never fuck with the guy who plays the lute” Jestidian leaned foreward to gently kiss Justice on the forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I am now, thank you Jestidian” Justice's voice was a whisper.

“Of course, I love you”

Justice took the opportunity as he saw it and whisked Jestidian off his feet, with an effortless motion he placed Jestidian gently down into the covers and slid in after. Justice raised an arm invitingly, Jestidian pressed himself up against justices tall frame, his head and short black hair falling on a broad purple chest. Justices spare arm ran a gentle finger down Jestidian's side pulling the two closer together still. Justice felt all of the tension leave his body, Jestidian was sound in his arms. Justice was not afraid. He felt relief in the fact that there was no lack of arms that would offer him kindness, no lack of places he could call home. He felt comfort in the thought that his arms could be home as well.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end of this fic, congrats you read some of my writing and actually got through it! 
> 
> if you care to know today i had a dnd session for this campaign and Justice proposed to Jestidian, Jestidian actually said yes too!


End file.
